Spring Quarter
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Quatre doesn't want to go to college or do his homework, can Trowa provide enough incentive? 3X4 Implied Sexual Situation


The sound of the alarm buzz was greeted by a long, muffled groan and what sounded like a garbled _Go Away_. Quatre pulled his face out of his pillow long enough to grab it, chuck it at the screaming piece of machinery, and grab another pillow to bury his face in, satisfied at the sound of the annoying morning beast smacking hard onto the floor and turning off. He arched his back and froze. Reaching out behind him he groped at empty space where his warm lover should have been and huffed indignantly as he pulled his covers up tighter around him.

A few moments passed before there was a gentle knock at the door and Trowa's voice softly seeped through the smooth pine, "Quatre, you're going to be late."

"Go away."

Trowa smirked as he opened the door and saw the alarm clock on the floor, unplugged from having flown off the night stand and the offending pillow as evidence beside it. He picked up the clock and replaced it on the table and fluffed the pillow before returning it to the bed.

"You know when I said I didn't want to be like other spoiled rich kids? That I didn't want to lounge around all day exploiting my money? That I wanted to make something of myself? Go to college? Get a degree?" Quatre's voice was still muffled slightly by the pillow he had wrapped around his head.

"Mm-hm" Trowa sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Quatre's side.

"I lied," Quatre huffed and pushed himself up onto his elbows, "I wanna stay in bed and damn the consequences."

Trowa laughed, his emerald eyes sparkling as he was reminded once again why he loved the blond so much, "I wish I had a tape recorder."

"Why?" Quatre looked perturbed at the thought.

"So in an hour when you're finally awake I could see the mortified look on your face as you realize what you just said."

Quatre groaned and slumped back into his pillows.

"Come on, little one," Quatre growled slightly at the nickname he wasn't too fond of, "You're the one that signed up for the Business class this early. Time to get up."

Resigning to the fact that he wouldn't get anymore sleep; Quatre threw back the covers exposing his naked flesh to the chilled morning air. Since Trowa had moved in over a year ago Quatre had made the decision he had nothing to hide from his lover, including his body, so they had both resolved to sleep naked, a big step for the typically modest blond. Quatre repositioned himself so he was nose to nose with Trowa, false hatred painting his aqua eyes.

"Watch it or you'll suffer the same fate as the alarm clock!"

Trowa laughed and leaned in to kiss his lover, "Shower and I'll drive you to school."

"Mmm, too bad you're already dressed," Quatre smiled mischievously as he got out of bed and sashayed playfully towards the door in all his glowing naked glory, "That shower is so big…"

Trowa nearly tore his clothes off as he chased the blond to the bathroom.

The ride to school was filled with Quatre's frustrated sighs as the glow of their morning romp in the shower faded and cold reality set in. Trowa tried to smooth the situation a bit as he drove through the crowded campus parking lot, "It's just ten weeks and then it'll be summer and we can go on vacation somewhere exotic."

Quatre smiled and kissed him before hoping out of the car, "Pick me up at 5?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Trowa spent his day running errands, replacing the tires on his project car, and sat patiently with the piano tuner while he fiddled with Quatre's handmade grand piano. When 5 o'clock finally rolled around he was waiting on Quatre. It had started raining only a short while beforehand but it was already coming down in sheets. Trowa circled to get as close as he could to the door he knew the blond would be exiting out of but that didn't help much and Quatre was soaked by the time he got to the car.

"So how was your day?" Trowa tried not to laugh as he looked at Quatre who resembled a drowned blond rat.

"Math teacher gave homework, on the first day!" Quatre slumped into the heated leather seats, shivering slightly.

"Well we'll just have to work on it when we get home."

When they arrived home, Quatre changed into some dry clothes as Trowa went through his book to look up the assignment and laughed aloud when he came across the assigned page, "It's only 4 questions!"

"Yeah, extended calculus questions!" Quatre was toweling off his hair though the ratty look still prevailed and he finally gave up to having a tangled mess of hair, "I should just drop the class, it's going to be too much."

"We've been over this, you have to get it done if you want to graduate on time," Quatre groaned because he knew Trowa was right. A sudden thought pulled a deviant smile to Trowa's lips, "Tell you what. You do the problems, I'll sit here with the answers, and for each one you get right…"

Trowa pulled back his button up shirt a bit indicating his intention o turn Quatre's math homework into a striping game. Quatre quirked an eyebrow at the same time he attempted to put on an annoyed frown. Trowa knew when Quatre was stressed about something the best way to get the blond out of his funk was plying him with physical reward.

"You sir," Quatre huffed, "Are a jerk face."

Trowa laughed as he knew the game was on and, to make sure he was enticing enough, he loosened his shirt from his pants and stretched out in the recliner, pulling his muscled taunt as he stretched.

"Let's do this," The blond nearly drooled on his books.

It took Quatre less than 3 minutes to complete the first one. After Trowa checked the answer, he smiled and kicked off his shoes and removed his socks.

"Hey unfair," Quatre pouted, "Those shouldn't count."

"Well they do, and no more complaints or I put it all back on."

Quatre grumbled but began working on the second problem. This one too a little longer but, once Trowa had double checked the answer, Quatre was rewarded as Trowa unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and removed it leaving him in his jeans and white a-frame. The third problem took Quatre nearly 15 minutes to complete but Trowa sat patiently watching to blond as he worked his tongue sticking out to the side whenever he was stumped and had to flip though his notes to find a solution. Finally he turned his paper over to Trowa for inspection. With a satisfied smirk, Trowa handed the paper back before peeling off his undershirt, slowly as to accentuate all the muscles as he stretched and tossed the piece of cloth across the room. Quatre eyed him hungrily and Trowa decided to entice him a little more by unbuttoning his jeans and letting them sag onto his hips a little before lounging back in his chair.

Quatre greedily drank in the sight of his lover and quickly set to work on the fourth and final problem. It took him nearly 20 minutes, either from difficulty or distraction Trowa wasn't sure as Quatre would look up every few minutes and devour him with his eyes before returning to his work. Quatre practically threw the paper at Trowa for final inspection before the emerald eyed boy smiled, set down the paper and stood up, slowly stripping off his jeans, leaving only his dark green boxers covering his lithe form.

"There, was that so bad?" Trowa smirked as he sat back down.

"Not enough questions." Quatre murmured as he glared at the boxers like they offended him that they were still covering part of his lover.

"Bonus question," Trowa smirked playfully, "What does the bedroom have in common with the shower?"

Quatre quirked his head, momentarily snapped out of his grumblings. Trowa smirked as Quatre's eyes lit up with realization at the answer, "I can find you naked in it!"

Quatre giggled as he raced to follow Trowa who was sprinting headlong down the hallway, "I could get used to this homework thing!"


End file.
